


Old Earth and Young Fire

by Hobbes1667



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, But this is a Linko fic so nothing will happen, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kya is still thristy for Lin, Kya just jumps to conclusions, No non con took place, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbes1667/pseuds/Hobbes1667
Summary: Their relationship was supposed to be just a fling but then the rabbit died so Lin and Mako have two big problems on their hands.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Mako
Comments: 36
Kudos: 78





	1. The Day the Rabbit Died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover image graciously provided by provided TinaDucain

The rocking of the boat did not do Lin’s nausea any favors. She kept her gaze forward across the horizon. It was a trick she learned as a child when Satomobile’s first came out and her stomach had yet to get used to them. So far, it was providing little help.

She sighed as the boat came into the dock on Air Temple Island. Kya was waiting at the dock for her. Lin gave a small thanks in her head that Kya was in town. There were few doctors Lin trusted with her health and to maintain discretion. Kya was one of them. The boat docked with a lurch that nearly sent Lin’s breakfast with it.

“Heya Lin!” Kya shouted and welcomed with a wave.

“Hello Ky-oof” Kya interrupted with a hug. “I wouldn’t get so close. I can’t guarantee I can keep my breakfast where it belongs” Lin warned.

“Is that what’s wrong? You were rather vague on the telephone.” Kya wondered.

“Something like that. Look, could we talk about this somewhere private?” Lin said as she began to rub the back of her neck.

“Of course, Lin. Now tell me, how’s work?”

“Same old, same old, it’s like herding cats. And don't get me started on Raiko.” Lin kvetched as they began to walk.

Luckily Kya, Lin, and Lin’s breakfast all arrived at Kya’s room without any incident.

“Come lay down and tell me what’ve you dealing with while I start scanning” Kya said as she pointed toward the bed.

Lin got on the bed while Kya put her hands together which started emanating a blueish light.

“Well it started about a week ago. I felt sick to my stomach and I threw up my lunch. At first, I thought it was food poisoning since I went out on-to eat the night before. So, I took the day off. The next day I wasn’t better. I felt the same the day after. So, I started thinking it was the flu or some bug and then I tried all my mother’s teas for stuff like that. Didn’t help.”

Kya responded with hmms and ahhs. As Kya hands passed over Lin’s breast she speculated “It’s definitely been too long for your run of the mill food bug. And you’re not running a fever either. Whatever it is it’s messing with your chi, you know, I most often see this in-oh-oh-ooooh.”

“What? What is it Kya?” Lin asked as she sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. There was a tint of panic in her voice.

“Umm. Lin did you forget to tell me something? Something important?” Kya asked.

“Like what?” Lin answered, her voice started to raise with a hint of defensiveness.

“Like a boyfriend.” Kya answered.

Lin’s face paled at that “A boyfriend! I don’t have one! You know me Kya.”

Kya’s face hardened but she gave a slight smile and her eyes were comforting. She grasped Lin’s hands with her own. “You know Lin, this kind of stuff can happen to strong women benders like you. It’s not your fault and it’s definitely nothing be ashamed of.”

Lin could only give an incredulous gaze in response.

Kya continued “Was it Raiko? Did he threaten to fire you unless yo-”

Lin clued into the implication. “It was nothing like that! I swear!” Lin sighed before continuing “Ok, Kya, I lied. I do have a boyfriend. Believe me. He couldn’t do anything to me unless I wanted him to. But I don’t see how that’s any of your business”

“It’s my business because you’re pregnant Lin. With twins.” Kya said.

Lin began to go green in response. “no, no, no that can’t be! I’m so- I’m gonna-” Lin sat up and ran towards the bathroom attached to Kya’s room. She collapsed around the toilet and started retching into it.

Kya followed her and leaned on the door frame. “Believe me now?” she commented.

Lin responded by raising her arm and gave Kya an obscene gesture. “I thought. I thought that this couldn’t happen to women my age.”

Kya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Didn’t you listen when my mother told you the bird and bees? Until you stop getting your period, pregnancy is always a possibility. Also, I’m pretty sure my mother told you ways to prevent this.”

Lin wiped her mouth her hand. “I didn’t think I would need to. And I don’t like rubbers. Always felt weird when Tenzin used them.”

Kya put up her hand in disgust. “Ok you can stop unless you want to share the toilet. How about I fix something up to help with your stomach.”

Kya left to fetch some ingredients. A few minutes later she returned to Lin on the coach looking rather glum. She sat down next to her and offered Lin a glass of water and a small vial with an indeterminate liquid. “This is for your stomach. Water Tribe special.”

Lin took the vial and downed it in one gulp. She grimaced and grabbed the water to use as a chaser. Lin downed it rather quickly. “What now?” She asked.

Kya put her hand on Lin’s arm. “Well, that depends. Do you want to carry the pregnancy to term? Or do you want to end it? I am with you all the way Lin, no matter your choice.”

Lin pulled her arm away from Kya “What? I can’t end it!”

“Why not?” Kya asked.

“Because it’s illegal. Don’t bring that crap up around me again. I don’t want to choose between my job and my friend” Lin answered. She began to rub her temple with her fingers.

“Ok Lin. I am sorry I suggested that. Don’t worry I am here for you. We’re gonna to need to have some very important conversations today, some of them you aren’t going to like. What about the father?”

Lin grunted in disgust. “I don’t know. I am not sure if there will be one.”

Kya put her hand on Lin’s shoulder. “Why? Does your boyfriend not want kids? Is it anyone I would know?”

Lin mumbled out a response.

“What? I didn’t catch that.” Kya said

“Mako. It’s Mako.” Lin finally admitted.

Kya was shocked “Mako? The father is Mako? Why he would not be there for you and the kids? I haven’t talked to him much but from what Korra and Tenzin have told me he seems like a nice enough boy.”

“Why else? Why would a successful attractive young man want to be chained to an old woman like me and with kids too?” Lin put her hands around her chin and rested her elbows on her lap.

Kya started rubbing Lin’s shoulder. “Don’t say that. I think you are underselling yourself. Spirits know I would be grateful to have you have as the mother of my children. But enough about Mako for now. I need go over what’s going to happen now that you decided to keep the babies”

Lin sighed. “Yeah, twins, I almost forgot. It’s not enough that I get pregnant, I have to get pregnant with twins.”

Kya gave a few pats. “Lin, remember I said when we’re gonna have a few conversations and you weren’t going to like some of them, well this is one of them. Lin, you’re the strongest woman I know, but you’re 51 and you’re carrying twins. Lin, I’m going to ask that you take rest of the pregnancy off from work.”

Lin jumped up at that “WHAT! You expect me to quit being chief after how hard I’ve worked? I can’t do that. Who knows what incompetent Raiko would put in charge? I have to keep working for long as possible!”

Kya crossed her legs and sat back in the couch. “Now Lin. I know that you worked hard to get to Chief of Police, and I admire you for that. But you said to me that wanted to carry the babies to term. Now if you were serious about that you’re going have to take the next eight months off. That’s not just my opinion, every doctor you go to will the say the same thing. Spirits, half of them would probably demand that you spend all of it on bed rest too.”

Deflated, Lin sat down, put her head in her hands and gave out a whine “What am I going to do? I was just supposed to be Mako’s rebound after Korra broke up with him. He was supposed mess around with me and when an attractive lady shows interest in him, he’s supposed to end it. This wasn’t supposed to happen”

Kya put her arm around Lin’s shoulders and pulled her into a half hug. “There, there. I am sure you and Mako will figure something out.”

Mako trudge up the stairs. In his hand he had a paper bag with lunch inside. Steak ramen for himself and some soup for Lin. She’d said that she would be back by his lunchbreak. Mako figured he’d swing by and give her some lunch and maybe stay for some desert too. Despite being sick Lin was rather… aggressive. Not that Mako minded. He loved it when Lin took charge. In the crook of his other arm were some case files. Mako doubted they would be read this lunchbreak, but it did add some deniability in case someone barged in. He reached the door to Lin’s apartment. Mako dug into his pocket for a key. He found it and turned in the lock.

“Lin! I am here with some lunch!” Mako announced his presence.

Mako loved this place. Not because of anything in it. Mako loved it because it was like being in a dream. A dream where he and Lin were a true couple that could express their love without the need to hide it. Not that he told Lin he loved her. He was too afraid to. He was afraid to because it might cause Lin to wake up and the dream would be over. Perhaps it was a nightmare and a not a dream then. A nightmare where he could never tell the woman he loved the truth.

Lin came out of her bedroom. Mako smiled and put the food and case files on the table. “Hey Lin! I got some soup for you. What did Kya say was up? Anything she could help with?”

Lin put her hand on the back of her head “Yeah she gave something for my stomach. Tasted like garbage but it did its job. What did you get for yourself? I’m famished.”

Mako took his box out of the bag and offered it to Lin. “Here. If you can keep it down, I’ll let you have it.”

Lin took the box and sat down at the table “Thanks Mako. I guess I’ll be eating more than usual for a while.”

Mako chuckled “Heh. Yeah you hardly kept anything down for the last week. Did Kya tell you what you had? Some bug right?”

Lin opened the box and breathed in the aroma of the ramen. “Something like that. I’ll tell you after lunch.”

Before Lin could take a bite of lunch Mako leaned down and said “Aren’t you forgetting something? Like a tip for the delivery boy?”

Lin gave Mako a playful slap on his arm and leaned into meet Mako for a deep kiss.

As always, for Mako the kiss lasted forever and was far too short at the same time. When they pulled apart Mako grinned and asked, “How about one for your boyfriend for giving you his lunch.”

Lin rolled her eyes and as she leaned back in, she said. “You’re incorrigible”

When that kiss ended far too soon, Mako sat down and started picking at his soup. It didn’t take long for Mako to notice that something was up. Lin was a stoic woman, but she had a few tells that he picked up from his time with her on tense stakeouts. Lin had a certain subtle fidget that Mako couldn’t quite describe. This wasn’t the first time that something that Mako has seen Lin bothered by something personal. This time, like every other time, it bothered Mako that Lin wouldn’t share her pain with him. Every time when something like this happened, he would ask and she would clam up and become defensive. He was going to ask again, and he knew what the outcome would be. But he figured he wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if he didn’t at least make an attempt on his part.

Mako put his silverware on the table. “Umm, Lin, is there anything you want to tell me?”

Lin sighed, pushed her meal forward, and for the first time Mako knew her, there was fear in Lin’s eyes. “Mako, we need to talk.”


	2. Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin tells Mako the news but he has his own bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am grateful for all the good responses to chapter 1. I am excited to announce that I got some fanart commissioned for this fic! You'll see it soon.

“Mako, we need to talk.”

When Mako saw the fear in Lin’s eye his heart started accelerating to what seemed a thousand beats a second. His heart beat faster than in any life or death situation he had been in. Was Lin going to break up with him? Did he do something wrong? A thousand little things flashed through his mind at what he could’ve done to have disgusted Lin so much to make her break up with him. Was someone forcing her to break up with him? It was technically against the rules for police officers to sleep with their subordinates. Especially when there was such a large difference in rank. Did Raiko make her choose between him and her job? He didn’t begrudge Lin if she chose her job, he would choose the job over him too. Maybe he was thinking about this from the wrong angle. Maybe it was what Kya told her today? Maybe it wasn’t the flu or some other bug. Maybe it was something serious like cancer? Was it terminal? He should’ve seen this. Sprits know he spent so much time admiring and caressing her bare skin in bed.

“What about Lin?” Mako voice was already starting to crack and he could feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Lin started to speak. Mako never heard his chief’s voice so unconfident, so unsure.

“I saw Kya today and she told that me I am-am pregnant. Twins. With twins.”

Mako’s heart slammed on the breaks. It felt like Bolin hit him in his chest with all his strength. Of all the possibilities in the world he did not conceive of this one. Mako felt his world turn upside down. The only other time he felt like this is when his parents died. But this was different. That time merely had fear and uncertainty, but this time, there is hope buried in there too. Mako wasn’t uncertain who the father was however. He knew he was. Lin had told him he was the first man she had been with since Tenzin. He believes it.

Mako could barely eek out the words “What are you going to do?”

Lin shifted her in seat awkwardly and gathered up some courage. “Well I’ve made up my mind. I am not terminating. And we both see what happens to kids in the city’s orphanages so I will be raising them. I wanted to let you know that I understand, and I won’t get angry if you walk out. My mother walked out on my dad and I suppose it’s only fair that I get walked out on.”

Mako was so confused. Lin was asking _him_ to if he wanted to leave. He could never leave Lin willingly. This was too far. He had to tell Lin why he could never leave her.

Mako reached over with his hands and grasped Lin’s own. “Lin, Lin, Chief. I can’t leave. Lin, I love you. And I want to be with you through thick and thin, and this certainly counts.”

“You, you, love me?” All the confidence in Lin’s voice had vanished again.

Mako steeled himself. He had gone over this speech a million times in his head, every day since he realized that he loved Lin. “I know what you’re thinking. How could I say that after the stunt I pulled with Asami and Korra? Well, I liked Korra and Asami, a lot. But I feel completely different about you. I didn’t think about Korra every second of the day the way I do with you. Korra never got my heart racing as fast or hard as you do. When you got sick I felt the same way when Bolin got sick when we were on the streets. I was glad you took time off to get better, but I also hated it because twelve hours shifts are just far too long without you there. Please, let me prove my love. Lin, please let me stay and let me help raise our children.”

Lin did the only thing she could do. She laid her head down on the table and started sobbing. But she didn’t move her hands from Mako. She even interlocked her fingers with his. This reassured Mako, though he didn’t know if it meant she would let him stay or he at least he could hold hands with her as lovers for one last time. Mako’s face wasn’t much better. Tears had started to roll during his speech.

Lin sobbed for a little while. Though for Mako anytime his Chief spent crying was far too much time. He was glad she was sharing this deeply vulnerable moment with him. Lin started to sniffle in an attempt to form coherent words. Mako lifted one hand—making sure to keep the other entwined with one of Lin’s—and grabbed some napkins leftover from lunch. Lin took it with her free hand. She rubbed the some of the tears from her face.

“Do-do you mean that” Lin croaked out.

“Every word Chief. Also you get me more excited than Asami or Korra ever did.”

Lin rolled her eyes and chuckled. She had a weak smile on her face. “Th-thank you Mako. I don’t know what to say.”

Mako didn’t know what to say either. Unlike in his dreams or nightmares Lin didn’t acknowledge or deny his love. Mako contented himself by rubbing the top of Lin’s hand with his thumb.

“I do care for you Mako, just, I’m so scared right now. I never wanted kids, but I guess that doesn’t matter now. I just don’t want turn out like my mother.” Lin said.

Mako stood up and picked up his chair and walked around to Lin. He set the chair behind Lin, sat down, and embraced her from behind. He leaned over so his chin rested on Lin’s shoulder. They held that position silently for a few minutes.

Mako was the first one to break the silence. “So, what’s next?”

Lin tilted her head. “Well, Kya wants me take the next 8 months off. Says it’s a necessary precaution because of my age. Heh, it’s the first time Kya’s made me feel old.”

Mako started racking his brains for department regs on maternity leave length. He thought it didn’t last the whole pregnancy. “I didn’t know the city gave that long of maternity leave.” Mako wondered aloud.

“Normally for police officers it’s desk duty the first two trimesters and with the last trimester plus 60 days after the birth off from work. However, in high risk pregnancies like mine I can get a waiver that lets me take the rest of the pregnancy off.”

Mako gave Lin a squeeze with his arms. “So, umm, what’s high risk?”

“It’s not high risk for me. It’s high risk for the babies.” Lin said.

Mako slid his arms down to Lin’s navel. He expanded his hand and his fingers out in an attempt to feel the two tiny life forms now growing in Lin’s belly. He was disappointed, he couldn’t yet. The words “high risk” echoed through his head. He was now responsible for these two tiny lives, yet he couldn’t do anything to protect them. His heart started racing in anxiety over that prospect.

“Mako, I can feel your heart. Don’t worry about something that you can’t about control. Trust me, I’ve lost too many years doing that and I don’t want to see you make the same mistake I did.” Lin reassured.

That did calm Mako a little. Mako glanced at the clock, it read 12:45

_‘Shit. I need to leave now if I wanna get back to the station on time.’_

Mako reluctantly untangled himself from Lin and stood up. “Look I gotta go if I want to make back to the station.” 

Lin turned to the side, grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into her lap. Lin kissed him. Mako was momentarily shocked, but he recovered enough to take part in his second favorite activity. Mako started to grin during the kiss. It seems, at least for the moment Lin was feeling like her old self. When they broke apart Lin stretched to rest her chin on Mako’s shoulder.

“Could you stay? I need to make a few calls to the station so I’ll let them know you’re indisposed.” Lin asked.

“Of-of course, anything for you Chief” managed a flustered Mako. Now he was a hot mess. He knew that was going have to take care of his excitement later one way or another.

Lin sent one of her hands through his hair. Making it messy. Not that Mako minded, Lin could do anything she wanted with his hair, or to be honest, any other part of his body. “Thanks, could you put on some tea. I’m going to call down to the station.”

Mako climbed off Lin. He noticed that Lin still had some uncertainty in her eyes but mixed in was the same determination she had when she fought. Mako walked to the kitchen. He had been living here for few months now, so he knew where the teapot and tea was kept. Ever since Harmonic Convergence when the apartment he shared with Bolin was destroyed by the spirit vines, he had stayed at the police station. Sure, he could stay at either Air Temple Island with his brother or the Sato estate but Mako would rather pull his own teeth than stay in such close proximity with either of his exes. When Mako started his relationship with Lin she would let him spend the night after a covert date. Gradually he started spending more and more nights until it was every night now. Of course, she would drive to work, and he would take the tram to keep things discrete.

Once, Mako got the pot he threw the tea and some in there, sat it on the stove and turned it on. When he turned around, he saw that Lin had dragged the phone and its cradle to the table. She was talking to someone. Also on the table was a large spiral bound book. Mako recognized it as the police officer’s handbook.

“Thank, you… Hello Xi, It’s Chief Beifong. Is President Raiko in at the moment? I see. Could you take a message for me, it’s not urgent. I wanted to inform the president that my midwife advises me-yes I am. Thank you. Yes, under the advice of my midwife I will be taking maternity leave for the next 8 months. No, not usually, let me find it.”

Lin opened the book started flipping through it looking for a particular page. “Here it is, subsection of e. of the maternity rights of police officers states that mothers with a that are diagnosed with a high risk pregnancy can take the whole 9 months off with pay. Saikhan is next in line unless the President decides to nominate someone else. Yes, I will be in tomorrow to get my things. I’ll probably leave around lunch time. Alright, thank you.”

Lin then put the phone back on the cradle. She shook her head. “That was Raiko’s secretary. I’m sure he’ll complain to me tomorrow but there’s nothing he can do. I’m going to call Saikhan to let me know what to expect, also to let you off the hook.”

Mako blushed “Thanks Chief.”

Lin picked up the phone again and started to dial a number. After a few seconds of ringing someone answered. “Hey, Saikhan, it’s me. I’m doing better, thank you. Look, I talked to Kya, she told me what I got. It was morning sickness” There was beat as presumably Saikhan digested the information. “Yep. Thank you. So, Saikhan I will be taking the next 8 months off whi-”

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The teapot started to steam. Mako hurried up and went to the stove get the tea. He poured a mug for Lin and for himself. When brought the tea back to the table Lin had already finished her conversation. Mako set Lin’s tea down next to her. He then dragged his chair back opposite of Lin.

Mako sat down. Lin took a whiff of her tea. “Thank you. Huh, I guess there’s no going back now.”

Mako didn’t know what to say to that so he blew on his tea and took a sip. It was delicious. Lin didn’t have many vices, but good tea was one of them. She told him one time it was something she picked up to “give pointless stakeouts a point”.

Lin spoke up “Mako, I wanted you to know I am very grateful you’re sticking around. Becau-it’s just-have I ever told you about my father?”

Mako shook his head. “Kanto is his name. The reason I haven’t talked about him is that all I know. Just his name. And I’m not entirely sure that my mother didn’t make it up.”

Lin took a sip of her tea. “My mother helped stopped Ozai and she was a good chief but that doesn’t mean she was the best mother. My father was one of very few things she didn’t talk to me about. She grew up in a, strict household which my mother hated. So, she decided was going to take the opposite direction with me and my sister.”

Mako almost choked on his tea. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

Lin’s face strained “We’re… estranged.”

There was a pregnant pause before Lin spoke up again. “I’m afraid Mako. I’m afraid because I’m not used to this kind of stuff. This isn’t some perp I can collar and interrogate. I’m afraid that I will make the same mistakes my mother did. I turned out alright, but my sister didn’t and I’m afraid that I lucked out. But you staying changes the odds. I don’t have parenting experience, but you do Mako.”

That startled Mako “Wh-what do you mean Lin?”

“You raised Bolin after your parents died. He does piss me off at times but that because he’s a kid at heart. Keeping Bolin that way means you shielded him from that hard truths of life on the street. It’s not easy to do that when you’re kid yourself.”

A lot of emotions flooded Mako. Pride that Lin thought that way about him was one of them. He wanted to cry, but he kept his emotions in check. “Thank you, Lin. It means a lot coming from you.”

He took another sip of tea. They sat in silence enjoying their tea.

Lin broke the stillness by reaching over the table and grabbing the case files that Mako had left on the table earlier. “Tell, me what you got detective.”

“Sure Chief, I talked to-ahhhhhh” Mako let out a long yawn, “hmm, sorry Chief I didn’t get back last night until late.”

Lin leaned back in her seat. “It’s fine. Go to bed, I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

“You sure chief?”

“Yes. You’re going to need the rest if you’re going put up with me for the next 8 months.” Lin cracked a sly smile.

Mako got up and when he walked past Lin, he leaned down to hug her. He planted a kiss on the crown of her head. “Thanks Lin. I love you.”

Lin acknowledged with a hum. Her eyes lingered on Mako as he sauntered to the bedroom. Mako saying “I love you” flashed through her head. She didn’t get it. When Mako was out of sight Lin turned her attention to the case files. She started skimming them. A smile grew on her face. Mako was turning into a fine detective. She figured he’d be ready for homicide in a couple of years.

After about 10 minutes of reading case files and cleaning up the kitchen table afterward she went into her bedroom. Mako was already asleep. Lin noticed the tears staining his face and the bed. Her heart skipped a beat, but then she saw the smile on his face. “I love you” flashed through her head again. Lin shook her head. She still didn’t get why Mako wanted to stay. Lin stripped down to her panties and crawled into bed, carefully so as not to wake him. She snuggled right into his back.

 _’If nothing else the kid is good at keeping me warm’_ Lin thought to herself as she joined him in sleep.


	3. Telling on Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Mako enjoy some kinky intimacy, afterwards Lin tells Mako how she got her scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for your response to chapter 2! This chapter will have smut; it is my first attempt at smut. Please let me know if you guys like it. If Y'all do I will keep doing smut every so often.

Lin drifted back in consciousness. When she opened her eyes, she saw that there was a mess of black hair clouding her lower peripheral vision. It seems during their siesta Mako had shifted downward and was laying his head right on her breasts. Lin gave a light chuckle. Lin started shift down so she could be eye level when he awoke. “Linnn” Mako mumbled out. Lin froze, she didn’t mean to wake Mako yet. But he just shifted back into her, evidently still asleep.

‘He must be dreaming’ Thought Lin. Suddenly lewd thoughts started clouding her mind. She slowly drifted her hand downward. She slipped her hand under his boxers. Ah.

‘So that’s what’s he dreaming about.’ Lin grasped Mako’s semi-erect member and started stroking. Mako groaned. She increased the pace and tightened her grip. Mako’s cock started to harden in her hand. She took Mako’s cock out his boxers.

Lin brought her mouth to her hand and spit in it. She went back to jerking him off, this time with some self-made lube. She moved her free hand to his chest and found an exposed nipple. Lin started rubbing it. When it became hard, she gave it a pinch.

Mako grunted obscenely. “Ah!” Mako opened his eyes. Mako’s amber eyes showed a mixture of lust and love under a sheen of grogginess.

Lin’s pale emeralds were more predatory. “If you cum in a dream you better wake up and apologize.”

Mako gave a slight scared smile “I wi-will Chief. Ah ah Lin that feels so good.”

Lin smirked and started shifting downward doing her best to continue her ministrations on Mako’s fully hardened cock. She moved down to be eye level with Mako’s erect nipple. She went down and started licking. She went around the edge and then dragged her mouth over Mako’s teat. She bit down.

“ahh fuck Lin.” Mako shivered in ecstasy. Mako finally came to senses enough to move his arms. He drifted his hand over Lin’ hair and plopped it down on the crown of head. He gave her a few pets. After a minute of bliss Mako lifted his head. He was greeted with a deliciously obscene sight. Lin making sweet love with her mouth to one of his nipples while she was jacking him off with one hand. Mako noticed that Lin had her other hand shoved down her panties. There was a wet spot down there.

Lin bit his nipple again. “Shit-Fuck. Lin, I am not going to last much longer” His tits were sensitive for a man and he loved it when Lin played with them.

Lin knew that before Mako spoke. It took some trial and error when they first started fucking but she was able use her seismic sense to tell when he was about to cum. It made edging Mako lot more fun. Lin took her mouth off Mako “if you’re a good boy and don’t cum I’ll let give you a reward.”

Mako groaned. “I’ll try Chief, but you don’t make it easy.”

Lin smirked “You wouldn’t deserve your reward if it was.” She went back down on his tit. Mako groaned again. Lin increased her pace. While she was playing with Mako she had started rubbing her pussy. But a few minutes of Mako completely at her mercy made her rather wet so she inserted a couple fingers into her cunt. She started making a come-hither movement. Lin moaned into his chest.

She took another bite. She loved Mako’s cry of delight. She swirled around with her tongue. Mako’s cock strained against her hand. She loved the feel of his length in her hand. She made sure to squeeze tip at the end of her motion, just the way Mako asked her to do. Lin could feel Mako’s fast beating heart beat faster still.

“Lin I’m gon-gonna cum”

Lin could tell by how fast his heart was beating that she had a few more seconds. She kept at. When it was the last possible instant, she stopped. She brought her mouth up with a pop. Mako moaned in half satisfaction half disappointment. Lin took her fingers out of her pussy moved them up and brought them to Mako’s lips. He took the hint, leaned forward a little and took her fingers into his mouth. Mako swirled his tongue around to clean her juices off of her fingers. When Lin figured they were clean she took them out or her mouth.

“I love how you taste Lin.”

Lin shifted back upward. She planted a kiss on Mako’s mouth. He reciprocated and the kiss deepened. When their lips broke Mako said “I love you.”

Lin blushed and a shiver went down her spine. She rolled sideways then got off the bed. She dropped her panties on floor, grabbed it and tossed it at Mako. He caught it.

He took it to his nose and inhaled. “I love how you smell when you get wet.”

“Yeah, yeah you always say that.” Both of them knew that her dismissiveness was not genuine. Lin went through her nightstand looking for something. She found it. It was an oblong piece of smooth metal. She walked over to Mako side of the bed and handed it to him.

“Be a good boy and warm this up for me.” Lin told him.

Mako nodded and started producing a flame from one of his hand. He brought the dildo over the flame making sure to roll it over the flame to heat it evenly. Lin left Mako’s side to search for something else. She went to her closet. She kept her neat, like everything else in her apartment. She quickly found what she was looking for. Lin smirked and decided to give Mako a show.

She bent down, farther than she needed to show her taut ass, toned hamstrings and wet, dripping pussy. Lin grabbed some cables and slowly stood back up. The cables she got were the same one the RCPD used. She meandered back over to the bed allowing Mako to drink in her naked form. She went over to Mako’s side of the bed. She got on her knees dropping the cable next to her.

She grabbed the dildo from Mako. “I’ll take that.” It was pleasantly warm now. She looked it at and then bended into a near perfect copy of Mako’s cock. “Can’t beat perfection.”

Mako blushed. “Th-thanks Lin.”

Lin got a sly grin on her face. “hmm I think this could use some lube.” Lin took the dildo and started to slide it into in her mouth. She kept sliding it until almost all of it was in her mouth with some of it down her throat. She started to pull it out. Then back in again. She was mimicking sucking cock with the dildo as a prop.

Mako’s golden eyes were transfixed at the sight. He noticed that Lin was again finger banging in herself.

Lin took the dildo out of her mouth with a nice pop. It was slimy from her saliva. She stood up. She handed Mako the dildo. She climbed upon the bed and got on all fours with her ass in Mako’s face. She grabbed her cheeks and spread them giving Mako a great view of her pussy and asshole.

“Since you’ve been good, I’ll let you have the honors.”

“Thank you Chief” Mako said as he started on his lewd mission.

Lin could feel Mako holding the dildo at the entrance of her asshole. Mako started to push it in. Lin let out a moan of pleasure. Mako pushed it in more. Lin moaned again. “Fuck yes.” Lin looked down. She was staring at Mako’s still hard cock. She decided to tease him with her tongue. She gave him a few playful licks right on his head.

Now it was Mako’s turn to moan. “Ahh, be careful Lin! Or you’ll get a face full of my cum.”

Lin smirked. She liked Mako like this. Completely at her mercy. Mako gave one final push and the dildo was almost completely inside her. She flared the base of the dildo with her bending to make sure it didn’t slide out. She flipped herself around and stood on her knees. Mako grabbed her sides and started feeling up her hardened abs. Lin indulged him for a few moments.

“Hands” Lin said. Mako nodded. He knew what that meant. He brought his hands together and up over and behind his head. Lin flicked her and the cable lying on the floor went flying around Mako’s hands, tied them together and then tied itself to the headboard. Lin waddled forward on her knees until her pussy was over his waiting mouth.

She plopped down. Lin moaned when Mako started licking her folds. She reached out her with bending and caused the dildo in her ass to start vibrating. It was trick she learned in the many lonely nights after she broke up with Tenzin, but as both Mako and her learned, its value increased immensely with a partner.

Mako quit his teasing and put his tongue in Lin’s pussy. “Fuuuck” Lin moaned. Mako certainly wasn’t experienced with his mouth when they started hooking up, but he proved to be a quick study. It didn’t hurt that twenty years of being a bachelorette made her easy to please with a tongue. “Shit!” Mako started using the soft underside of his tongue on her pussy. That combined with the vibrating dildo in her ass caused her to go wild. “Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck”. Mako took that as a cue to start swirling his tongue in circular movements. “Fuck Mako, I love the way you fuck my cunt with your tongue.” Mako moved his mouth up a little started sucking on Lin’s clit. ‘Ah fuuuck.’

Lin’s world started to go white as her ecstasy turned into utter euphoria. Lin shivered and screamed as an explosion of the all the good feelings in her world went off inside her. She rolled off of Mako and laid in the bed, basking in a buzz of pleasure.

‘Who the fuck need drugs when you get yourself a stud like Mako.’ She thought to herself. Lin thought it was just short of an eternity but was actually just a minute before her wits returned to her. She turned her head over. Mako was smiling while he admired her naked form. His face was covered in cum. Lin must’ve squirted when she came. She flicked her hand and the bindings around Mako’s hands became undone. 

“Th-thank you Mako. That was great.” Lin huffed out.

“Your welcome Lin. I’m happy that I can make you feel good.” Mako replied.

Another minute passed while Lin regained her wind. She wanted to lay there forever but, she knew she needed to get Mako off. She used her bending to remove the dildo and brought it to a hover above her hand. She got up and walked to the bathroom attached to her room. Lin tossed the dildo in the bathroom sink, to be cleaned later.

She poked her head out from the bathroom door. “Be a good boy and grab the ‘cuffs.”

Mako nodded and sat up. He rummaged through the nightstand on his side of the bed. He found them. Mako shimmied out of his boxers and went to join Lin who was standing in the tub. As he passed the sink, he grabbed a towel to wipe the fruits of his labor off his face.

Lin spoke. “No. I like you better the way you are.”

Mako threw the towel in the sink. He walked to the tub. It was a shower-tub combo and it was quite big. It could comfortably fit two people laying side by side. Mako stepped over the side. He handed the cuffs to Lin. She took them and locked them around his wrists. She pulled him forward and directed him to put the cuffs over the neck of the shower head.

It wasn’t a regular shower head. Lin had modified it so that could hold the weight of either him or Lin. He bent his legs so he could hang by his cuffs. Lin hugged him from behind. She brought a cupped hand up to his mouth. He bent his head and spit into her hand.

Mako could feel Lin drop to her knees behind him. She brought he lubed up hand his cock. It was already erect in anticipation. She grabbed Mako’s cocked and started jacking him off. Lin used her other hand to spread Mako’s right ass cheek. He got the idea and spread his legs. She started licking his cheeks. Then she moved in closer to his hole with licks to his crack. She finally reached his hole and with kissing, licking, and sucking, started making sweet oral love to Mako’s asshole.

Of course, his cock wasn’t missing out on the action too. Lin was pumping him vigorously. Lin could sense Mako’s heart starting to quicken its pace. Lin figured he would be close after the earlier foreplay. She increased the pace of her ministration. Quickly, Lin felt Mako’s body slacken.

“Ah fuuuuuck Lin.” She felt Mako’s cock spasm and shoot out loads of cum. Some of it got on her hand. Lin stood up. She brought her hand to his mouth, Mako started to lick his cum off his hand. Once it was all gone, he swallowed.

Satisfied that her hand was clean she helped guide Mako’s trapped hands off of the shower head. She unlocked the handcuffs with her bending. He threw them off to the side. Lin maneuvered around Mako so that he could lay back in the tub. He quite ungracefully went down in the tub, still high from his orgasm. She bent over to give Mako a good view of her still drenched pussy while she turned on the bath and plugged the drain.

Lin stepped out of the bath. “I’ll be right back I’m going to get some mouthwash.” She reassured.

Lin went to her medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of mouth wash and took a swig. She swished around the liquid in a mouth and gargled it before she spit out it into the sink. Lin sauntered back over to the bath. Mako scooted over to give her room to join him. She squatted on down and then laid next to Mako. She noticed that he had used the water to clean his face. Mako brought up two fingers in front of face. A flame started emanating from his fingers. He sent the flame to several candles that were strategically placed throughout the bathroom. Lin used her bending to shut the door and turn off the lights so they could bask in warm water and candlelight.

They embraced in the tub.

“That was wonderful.” Mako said.

He leaned in so he could kiss Lin. She met him halfway. They locked lips and kissed deeply.

“I love you Lin.” Mako whispered as he broke the kiss. “And I’m so happy I can say it you.”

Lin didn’t know how to articulate the feeling those words meant so she responded by burying her face in the crook of his neck. She planted a kiss there. Mako who had one of his arms slung around Lin’s shoulders, started playing her breast. His other hand found its way to her six pack and started gently stroking it. Lin moaned into his shoulder. They held that blissful position for a few minutes. When the water was at the perfect height Lin shut off the faucet with her bending. A soothing silence ensued as the two lovers held their embrace.

Mako broke the silence “When do you want to tell the Krew? We could do it tonight”

Lin unfurled her head from Mako’s shoulder and looked at him. Old pale emeralds met loving amber.

“Tonight?” She asked.

Mako nodded. “Tonight. They don’t have dinner at air temple island until sundown, which won’t be until 8ish. Bolin is already there, and we can invite Asami. I figure it’s best to tear this band aid off and deal with it now.”

“hmm. You’re right. I just hate how much I want to avoid telling people. I’ve never been one to run away from a problem.” Lin said.

Mako squeezed Lin with his arm. “It’s alright. This is all so new and scary for the both of us. But I promise I’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

Lin smiled “Thank you. That means a lot to me”

Lin put her head back on his shoulder. They let the silence hang in the air.

A little while later Mako asked. “Could you tell me about your sister?”

“Half-sister. Toph Beifong is our mother but we have different fathers. I wish I knew why mother walked out on both of our fathers.”

There was a pregnant pause. Mako gave Lin all the she needed to talk about what was clearly a difficult subject for her.

“Suyin is her name. But everyone called her Su. Have you heard of Zaofu?”

Mako nodded and gave a slight smile “Vaguely. I heard it’s mostly metalbenders that live there. Bolin read a magazine that had an article about their probending team and wouldn’t shut up about it for a week. Why do you ask?”

“Suyin founded Zaofu. I haven’t been there, since this was after we were estranged.”

“What happened? I could never imagine not being there for Bolin.” Mako dared to ask.

“I ask myself question everyday it seems.”

Lin took a breath before contiung her story

“Me and Suyin had all our materials needs taken care of, but our Mother was rather busy being Chief of Police, so we were left to our own devices. Even as a young girl I dream of being a cop. So, I did my best to stay out of trouble and I joined the force as soon as could. Suyin on the other hand was very rebellious. Why, I have no idea. Mother let her get away with anything. I think maybe after certain point she was anything more interested in seeing how far she could take it. After a while she started running with the triads. I think she got a thrill from it all. She certainly didn’t need the money.”

Lin sighed, and took a breath. She grabbed the hand that was caressing her abs. They interlocked fingers.

“Do you know how I got my scars?” Lin asked.

Mako shook his head. “No. The few times we did talked about it at the station everyone had their own story on how you got it.”

“It was when I was about your age. However long ago that was. I was pursuing a couple of suspects in a car with my squad car. I was able to stop their car with my cables. The crash threw them from the car. I was going to collar them when their driver yelled at me to stop. I turned around and there she was. It was Suyin. I couldn’t believe she gone as far as to help the Terra Triad steal. I decided she wasn’t going to get away it with this time. I threw my cable at her. She metal bended her metal bracelet into an edge and cut the cables; the recoil came hit me right on the cheek. Heh, my own sister scarred me and gave this ugly mug.”

That spurned Mako into action. “Don’t say that.”

Mako grabbed her chin and tilted it until he was staring right at her scars.

“It’s horrible that your own sister did this to you. But I love your scars, I love your face, I love your whole body because you are the most beautiful woman I know.”

Mako planted a kiss right between the scars.

When he removed his lips, he gave a sly smile and said, “I’ll even give you a hickey there to prove it too.”

Lin gave him a playful splash of water. When she turned to face Mako he could see tears in her eyes.

“I’ll pass on the hickey, but thank you Mako, that means a lot coming from a gorgeous young man like you.”

They kissed each other again.

“So what happened after, well, you know,” Mako asked after they broke lips.

“I was able to bring Suyin and her accomplices. Mother brought us into her office. She could never handle Suyin. She sent her off to our grandparents and she tore up the police report right before our eyes. I was stunned. Suyin was somehow able escape accountability again.”

Mako shook his head. The story had made him angrier and angrier. He couldn’t understand how someone could do such a thing to their own sister. And to get away with it too! Mako knew the type of person that is Suyin Beifong. He ran into them when had to work with the triad. They were the type who thought it was cool to be in a gang but ran home back to mommy when the going got tough. It made him sick. But it also made him worried. Worried that Lin thinks less of him because he was also worked for the Triads. Would this conversation remind her that he had the same past of Suyin? Would she leave him? His heart started to race.

“What’s wrong? I can feel your heart and I know it’s not just anger.” Lin asked.

Mako didn’t know what to say. He wanted to keep his anxiety to himself, but he knew he can’t lie to Lin. Perhaps it was for the best, not being honest with his feelings is how he got into the mess between Asami, Korra, and himself.

“It’s J-just that I am worried that since I used to part of the Triple Threat makes you think less of me. Spirits, I hate myself for what I had to do back then.”

Now it was time for Lin to reassure Mako.

“Mako, look at me. What you and Suyin did are completely different. You did what you had to do so you and your brother could survive. Suyin did it for fun. I’m sure you dropped them the first chance you got. I don’t ever want to hear you compare yourself to Suyin again. You’re a much better person than she is.”

Mako’s heart melted and his eyes started water. “Thank you for saying that Lin. I love you.”

He a gave her a kiss in appreciation. When it was over, he leaned back and sunk in the water a few inches.

“If we are going to tell the Krew tonight then we should call Air Temple Island. But I really don’t want to leave the bath.” Mako said.

Lin hummed in agreement. “I think we can wait a little while longer.”

She leant down to kiss Mako and for both of them, at least for a while, all was right in the world.


	4. The Rabbit in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Mako tell Team Avatar the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I am manipulating the timeline of the show for this fic. In the show it took three weeks between Harmonic Convergence and the new Airbenders showing up. In this fic it will be a year.

Mako finished tidying the scarf around his neck. He kept it little looser than normal in an effort to keep cooler in the summer heat. He glanced over to the bathroom. Lin was tidying up her hair into its beautiful shape. Mako was in his usual off duty attire; Lin was in her uniform as always. As far as Mako knows she only has one outfit that isn’t her uniform. A green suit bought long ago for formal occasions such as Raiko’s inauguration. He’d seen her wearing it in the newspaper. The fact that it fit so well was a testament to how hard Lin worked to stay in shape. He was certainly grateful for that and he did his best to show that her.

“Are you ready Mako?” Lin asked.

He nodded. “I’m ready chief. Want me to drive?”

Lin shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll drive.”

After their bath Mako had called both Air Temple Island and the Sato residence for a team meet up. They had decided that meeting be at Asami’s since she could easily get catering for vegetarian food for the Airbenders while also getting Korra and Bolin an opportunity to have some meat.

Mako and Lin walked to the door of her apartment. He grabbed the knob and held the door open for her. When he walked through, he noticed that Lin already had her key out, ready to lock it. Mako stepped back to give her room. When Lin leaned in to lock the door, he embraced her from behind. Mako could feel her slacken under his grip. They held that position even after she had locked the door.

After they broke apart, they walked side by side to the lobby of the apartment building. He suspected that Lin’s neighbors already knew about their relationship, after all, they weren’t exactly quiet at times. He was just grateful they respected their privacy. Mako wondered what Lin was going to do about the apartment. It was cozy with just Lin and him but as soon as the babies grew other their cribs it was going get rather cramped. He would have to talk to her about that. Later though because he was sure she had a lot on her plate.

They reached the lobby of the apartment building. They walked on out to the busy street. Lin nodded to valet and handed him her car keys. He left to bring the car around. Mako noticed that Lin had her arms hanging to the side. Seeing his opportunity, he dared to grasp her hand. Mako’s heart soared when she didn’t pull away her hand. Lin tolerated physical affection from him in her apartment and in other places where there weren’t any prying eyes but never in public.

“Might as well give the press a running start” said Lin.

Mako hummed at that. He didn’t see any reporters snooping around, but as he quickly learned when he joined the force they’re always just around the corner. After a few minutes of waiting the valet brought up the car. Lin got in the driver’s seat while he got into next to her in the passenger seat. He put his hand on her thigh.

Lin gave him a look. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“I won’t Chief.” Mako replied with a mischievous grin.

They set off. Winding and turning through streets making detours to avoid roads made impassable by spirits vines. Commentary was provided by Lin who cussed at poor drivers.

As they approached the Sato mansion Mako spoke up “Is there uh, anyway you wanted to tell them?”

Lin gave a grunt laced with disgust. “No, I haven’t thought anything in particular. I wanted to play it by ear.”

Mako hummed in response. A lull ensued with the only sounds being the car and traffic. Mako started drumming his fingers on Lin’s thigh.

He was also unsure how to approach the issue. Before or after dinner? He didn’t want to make the dinner awkward, but also holding in their bombshell would cause issues. There was also the issue of Korra and Asami. He held them dearly and would stand shoulder with them in saving the world, but his two breakups made things awkward for him. He was sure that they would be supportive but, he was still worried about coming to them about this. Bolin, he knew would be overjoyed at being an uncle.

Finally, there was Tenzin. Mako didn’t have much experience with him. Most of what he knew came second hand from Korra or a few tidbits from Lin. What he gathered was that Tenzin was a good person who could be abrasive at times. But he didn’t know how much of that friction between Korra and Tenzin was from Korra’s headstrong nature. He knew from personal experience how Korra could feed into one’s bad side.

They finally arrived at their destination. Lin pulled the car into a side driveway. They got out of the car Mako joined himself next to Lin as they walked to the door. He decided to push his luck again and he grasped Lin’s hand. She interlocked her fingers and an intoxicating bliss rushed through his veins. They walked hand in hand to the rather gaudy entrance. He stepped forward to knock on the door before stepping back.

Mako turned his head towards Lin “Lin, I don’t think anything will go wrong, but I want to let you know that if it does, I will stand by you no matter what.”

Lin blushed and squeezed his hand “Thank you Mako.”

The door opened revealing Asami.

Whoops.

Lin and Mako pulled their hands from each other. They expected a butler or some other servant, not her. Asami for her part had a surprised look on her face.

“Hello! How have you guys been?”

“We’re uh fine. Is anyone else here yet?” Lin said, still smarting from their discovery. She marched in through the door.

Mako followed in after her. Asami shot him a questioning look. Mako gave a pained smile in response.

“No, just you two so far. I sent a driver to pick up the rest of Team Avatar at the dock. You both can wait in here.” Asami gestured down a hall and began leading them there.

“Soooo how you’ve been Asami?” Mako asked, flush with embarrassment.

“I have been well. Future Industries has already recouped most of the losses from Varrick’s scheme.”

Mako’s face eased at that. “That’s good.”

Asami led them to a nice tearoom.

Lin took a glance around. “I see you’re keeping less people around. Good.”

“Right, you haven’t been here since the thing… well I decided to get rid most my staff. I think it keeps things a little cozier plus it’s not like half the house was getting any use too.”

Lin grunted at that. She noticed a tea set on the coffee table. She went to it and poured herself some tea. She took a sip, a slight smile formed on her face.

“Well Sato, at least you have a sense of taste when it comes tea.”

Asami blushed. “Thanks. Do you want anything besides tea Mako?

He shook his head. “I’ll be good until dinner.”

All three of them sat down. Lin and Mako sat next to each other, knees touching, on a sofa while Asami sat across from them in rather nice-looking chair.

Lin and Asami started talking about planes; Mako tuned them out as he retreated into his thoughts. His heart was pounding. It was starting to sink in that he was going to have spill the beans to the Krew. He wondered how well Lin was going to handle it. He stole a glance at her. He could see a hint of anxiousness in her pale emerald eyes. Then he started to wonder how well _he_ would handle it. Would he crack under pressure? He wanted always wanted to be open about his relationship with Lin, but he knows that there are people who would view it as Lin taking advantage of him. Of course, having two the people present be his exes complicates matter more.

Someone walking into the tearoom broke Mako out of his musing. It was a servant of some kind. She whispered something to Asami. She stood up.

“Looks like everyone else is pulling in now. Why don’t you guys wait here while I’ll greet them at the door.”

Asami stood up and headed for the door. When she and her employee were gone Lin grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze. Mako was surprised she initiated but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Relax. I can sense your heart, remember. We made our choice, no use in getting all work up over this now.” Lin reassured him

Mako a had a feeling that pep talk was for both of them and not just himself

“Thanks, Lin.”

“No problem kid, and…” she hesitated “thanks for sticking with me.”

Mako hummed an acknowledgement. They let the moments before the team reunion pass in silence.

First Mako heard the boisterous voices of Bolin and Korra mixed in with some tamer, quieter voices. Then he heard footsteps. Mako stood up. The door open and out came Bolin, Korra, Kya, Tenzin, and finally Pema along with Jinora. Bolin face lightened into a grin when he saw Mako. He started jogging towards Mako and then wrapped him in a great big bear hug.

“I missed you Mako!”

“Missed you too Bo’.” Said Mako as he returned the hug.

When they broke their embrace Mako noticed Korra behind Bolin.

He put his hand on the crown of head. “Hi Korra”

Korra tilted her head and smiled “Hi Mako. You know don’t have to sleep at the police station; we’d love to have you at Air Temple Island.”

With yet another awkward smile Mako said “Thanks, I appreciate the offer, but I really haven’t been staying at the office.”

Kya who exchanged a few words with Asami and Tenzin came on over to Mako and Korra. She looked Mako up and and down, sizing him up.

“hmm. I hope you made the right decision.” Kya said. She moved on to exchange a few words with Lin.

“What was that about?” Korra asked.

“you’ll uhh find out soon.” Mako did his best attempt to be cryptic.

Korra kept quiet, despite the desire of wanting to inquire more evident on her face. After some more exchanging of pleasantries Asami waved and said

“Hey there’s tea for everyone. Anyone who wants some should grab a cup and we can all sit down and Lin and Mako can tell us what Team Avatar needed to meet about.”

Mako and Lin sat back down on the couch while the others got their drinks and found a seat around the coffee table. He looked at Lin and gave her a reassuring smile. She met his gaze and gave a weak smile in return.

Mako’s heart started beating at a lightening pace again.

“So,” Korra said once everyone was seated, “what was so important that Team Avatar needed to meet on such short notice? Did you two find a new bad guy we need to take down?” She emphasized her last remark by flexing her arm.

“Umm no… the matter is a little more personal.” Lin said sheepishly.

“Is this related to what I saw earlier?” Asami speculated.

“What did you see earlier? Is this going to be another repeat of Team Avatar seeing something they shouldn’t?” Bolin asked.

“No, nothing like that. You see uh.. Mako and I have um been seeing each other, romantically for a while now.” Lin began, with some difficulty

The room was absolutely silent as Lin gathered words for the second confession. Everyone, except Asami and Kya had shocked looks on their face.

Bolin pointed at Lin and then back at Mako “You-you-you’ve been dati-“

Mako held his hand up and gave Bolin a look he hadn’t needed to give him in years. Bolin got the memo and quieted up.

“There’s uh.. something else too. I um saw Kya since uh I ah had been sick the last few days she err.”

Mako sensing that Lin was going have difficulty finishing what she had to say decided to step in. He grabbed her hand. He felt his heart was going to burst.

_‘Here it is, the moment of truth’_

Mako swallowed

“What Lin’s trying to say is that she’s pregnant, with twins. And we’re keeping the babies.”

At that moment all hell broke loose. It seemed like everyone started talking at once. Tenzin dropped his teacup in pure shock. Jinora squealed in delight. Pema was more reserved but shared her daughter’s sentiment.

“You got Chief Beifong pregnant!?” Korra exclaimed

“I’m going to be an uncle!?” Bolin asked

“Wait, what?” Said Asami, surprised even with the hint of a relationship beforehand.

“It’s true. I ran the test this morning” said Kya.

Korra spoke up again, some confusion evident on her face. “When do you two start seeing each other?”

Lin tilted her face as she searched her mind for the answer. “umm a few months ago. It was a while after Harmonic Convergence.”

At that Tenzin, who spent the last few minutes staring in shock, stood up and stormed out of the room. Despite almost everyone asking him to stay only Pema followed him out. Jinora tried to sink into her seat out of embarrassment. Tenzin and his better half leaving the room caused a lapse in the conversation as most of Team Avatar digested the two revelations.

“So what happens now?” Korra asked.

“Well, on the advice of Kya I am taking a sabbatical from the force. It’s necessary because of my age, I need to take extra steps to protect the babies.”

That reminded Bolin “That right, you said Twins! Ooh have you thought or names yet? Or if they’ll be a boy or a girl? I need to prepare how I can tease them.”

“We don’t know yet. It’s too early, but you’ll be the first to know Bo’ I promise.” Answered Mako.

Asami shifted in her chair “9 months without work can be really long time. What do plan to do to occupy yourself?”

Lin shrugged. “I haven’t given it much thought, I could get around to getting a house, that should take up some time.”

That threw Mako for a loop. “Wait, what?”

Lin turned her head to Mako. “Yeah. Sure, we can fit a crib in the bedroom but once they grow out of it we’re gonna need more room.”

Surprise was still evident on Mako face. “huh. That make sense. I was going to talk to you about that later but it seems you already got a plan.”

Lin turned her head to the rest of team Avatar “I inherited a lump sum from grandparents. I haven’t touched it other to put it into some safe investments.”

Bolin scrunched his face “So are you going to move in with her?”

Mako blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I kinda already have.”

Korra sniggered. “I bet.”

Before Mako could interrupt a servant came into the room. He bent down and whispered something to Asami.

Asami stood up “Well guys, how about dinner?”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath after Lin's Mako's confession. Plus some intimacy afterwards

Tenzin was mad. So mad that he hardly heard his wife call out for him as he left the tearoom. He was just so angry. Tenzin was here once before, and he stormed down the halls until he found a door that lead to a balcony. He took it. He needed some fresh air. He could feel Pema embrace him from behind.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she nestled her head into his shoulder.

Tenzin sighed. “I know I should be happy for Lin, but you know why we broke up. I know it’s selfish of me to be mad, especially when I still found a wonderful woman to be the mother of the next generation of Air Benders.”

Pema started rubbing Tenzin back as an affirmation of her support.

Tenzin gave a bitter smile. “I love you Pema and I’m thankful every day that you’re the mother of our children, but I really wanted to start a family with Lin. I wanted dad to see the future of the Air Nation.”

Pema hummed and the couple continued their embrace. They held in repose until Pema broke it.

“Perhaps this is for the best. You know how sometimes it is better when people put off their destiny for a while. Your father might never have brought balance to the world if he didn’t go into that storm and he certainly would have never met your mother.”

Tenzin sighed again “You are right love, and I know if I mediate on this, I will be able to accept it.” Tenzin turned towards Pema and kissed her “I love you”

They stood in each other’s arms until a servant found them and told them that dinner was being served.

Mako leaned back into his seat in Lin’s car. The whole thing has gone better than he expected. Dinner was a mostly standard affair. Bolin pestered both Lin and him about suggestions for names. Lin was not very amused by it, but he humored his brother. In-between bites of food Korra caught up with Asami. When Jinora recovered from her embarrassment she mentioned to Lin that she had recently read a few whodunnits which sparked a discussion between the two on police work.

During lulls of the conversation Kya probed him about what he intended to do with Lin and the babies. She seemed satisfied his answers. Which he found a little humorous. Sure, he loved that he could be open about relationship with the love of his life and sure, the prospect of starting a family with Lin brought him joy. But he could only tell Kya that he was going to stay with Lin if she let him, no matter what, but while was he a fly by the seat of his pants kind of guy he knew that raising children required at least some planning. He was thankful that Bolin turned out so well.

He sighed and leaned against Lin. Today was the most important day of life and he was quite drained mentally.

“Everything alright kid?” Asked Lin.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

Lin took her right off the wheel and wrapped it around Mako. He took his invitation and snuggled into Lin’s side.

“Thanks Lin… I love you.” Mako said. His eyes began to droop.

Lin gave a slight smile “No problem.”

She started driving back to _their_ apartment now. She shook her head. It wasn’t just her apartment anymore. It belongs to Mako, her, and mostly importantly, the two babies growing in her belly. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Having Mako around did reassure her a lot, even if she didn’t understand what he saw in her, but she was still worried. Her sharp mind saw a million things going wrong, and her heart worried that Mako would leave when the going got tough. It wasn’t that she thought Mako was lying, she could tell when Mako was lying even without her seismic sense, it’s just that she can’t see what a guy with a lot of potential sees in her that worth all the trouble of two babies.

Lin sighed, she tried to reassure herself by telling herself that there’s no point in worrying about future possibilities. She returned her focus to the road. She did her best to keep her irritation at other drivers to herself so as to not wake her lover.

The drive home was uneventful.

The car lurching to a stop jolted Mako awake. He instinctually grabbed onto Lin. When he came into several moments afterwards, he slackened his grip on her and sat up.

“We back?” He asked groggily, eyes half opened.

Lin nodded “Yeah”

They both got out of the car. Lin handed the keys to the valet. Mako kept his hands in pocket as he trudged behind Lin. His eyes were still only half opened. They walked back to the apartment in silence. After Lin opened the door Mako mumbled that he was going to make some tea.

Lin grunted that she could use some of her own and sat down on the sofa in the living room. Mako joined her after he put some tea on a burner. Lin made room and Mako laid down with his head on Lin’s lap. Lin started stroking his hair. He laid there, enjoying the moment.

Mako smiled at her “So, a house huh? Any room for me?”

Lin blushed and put her free hand on the back of her neck. “If, uhh, you want to come you can, don’t feel like-“

Mako interrupted her by leaning up and giving Lin a deep kiss. “I love you and if you let me, I want every moment I can to be with you and that means joining you in our new house. All four of us.”

Before she could respond the teakettle started screeching. Mako hurried off her lap and went to get the tea. When Mako had his back to her she let the tears from Mako’s declaration fall. When she could tell Mako was on the way back she rubbed off the tears with her sleeve. She didn’t want Mako see her cry again.

Mako brought the tea tray to the coffee table and poured cups for both of them. He sat back down with his tea. They both cuddled as they drank their nightcap. Every sip brought Mako out of his lethargy.

“So, do you have anything specific in mind for a house?” Mako asked.

Lin chuckled. “Definitely smaller than the Sato mansion.”

Mako laughed “Haha yeah I think we can make do with something a little smaller.” He took a sip of his tea. “I do think getting something bigger is a good idea. I was thinking about that on our way to Asami’s but it seems that you got something already in mind.”

Lin shrugged “Nothing too concrete yet. I am thinking something out in the suburbs, the new tram could let us get away from the city, but the commute would still be manageable”

Mako hummed at that “Well, it seems like you got a handle on that. Let me know if you need any help.”

When it sunk that he would be moving into the house where he would raise their kids with Lin he grinned intensely.

“What are you smiling about?” Lin asked.

Mako took a final sip of tea and put it next to Lin’s on the coffee table. He turned and scooted himself over so that he was straddling Lin’s lap; he found himself staring at her beautiful pale opal eyes.’

“I just realized I will be moving in with in the house where we will raise our children.” 

Mako kissed Lin. She returned it and bliss flooded through him. When they broke Mako moved his head and kissed in-between her two scars. After that kiss he moved his head further and so it was next to her ear.

“I love you Lin and I already love our babies.” Whispered Mako.

He nibbled on her ear lobe.

Lin moaned “Fuck Mako” She grasped the hair on the crown of his head and pulled it tight in ecstasy.

Mako loved it when she was rough with him. Lin twisted and dumped Mako off. Lin took his scarf around shoulders.

“Hands” She ordered.

Mako complied and presented his hands together for Lin. She tied a simple knot around his wrist with the scarlet scarf. Lin moved his hands over his head, so they were on the top of the sofa.

She got off the couch and got on her knees so that her thighs rested on her calves. Mako got the implication and spread his legs. Lin gestured with her finger and the button on his pants become undone. She grabbed his waistband and pulled down his pants and boxers in one movement. Mako cock stood, already hard.

Lin smirked. “Didn’t get enough of me earlier?”

He shook his head. “I can never get enough of you babe.”

Lin moved her head forward until she was right over his tip. She started teasing his tip with her tongue. Mako moaned. She swirled around his cock head then she dragged her tongue down his shaft. She moved her mouth down even more until she found his balls. She kissed one and then bit softly down.

“Fuck” he groaned.

Lin brought her mouth up to his cock. She kissed it and then brought it into her mouth. She circled her tongue his head again. She opened her mouth a little wider and plunged his cock down her throat.

“Shit” he flexed his legs up. The only thing he could do since his hands were bound.

Lin held herself at the base of his cock. She took in his wonderful musk while she gagged on him. She came up for air only for a moment before she went back down. She brought a hand up to play with his balls. She gave them a gentle squeeze. He moaned again. Lin bobbed up and down on his cock, making sure to apply more suction at his tip, just the way he liked it.

As Lin was fucking her mouth on his cock, he brought up his legs again and rested them on her shoulders. She paid them no mind and continued sucking him. She a gave another tongue swirl around his tip before taking him to the hilt again.

Mako moaned. “Lin I’m goi-“ he was interrupted as Lin brought a hand to his lips.

Taking that as her queue she moved mouth up his cock. She wanted to taste him tonight. She twisted her tongue around his head to give him some encouragement. That did it. She felt his heart speed up even more and his cock flex and then pump in her mouth. A nice hot sticky fluid filled her mouth. She swallowed it all. She kept his cock in her mouth as it gave a few more spurts of cum. When Lin figured he was done she took the softening dick out of her mouth with a nice pop.

“You gave me a lot of cum. Were you not satisfied earlier?” Lin said.

Mako flushed face reddened even further. “No-no you always satisfiy me.”

She grinned at him, letting him now that she was only teasing him. She stood up.

“Good, because now it’s gonna be my turn.” She said.

Lin held out her arms. The metal pieces of her outfit unlocked and began floating away. She bended them to a corner of the room. She then took off her tank top and slid out of her pants and underwear. Lin stood before naked before Mako. He drunk in her nude glory. She bended over Mako, reaching for his impromptu restraints. When she undid them, she took a step back and threw the scarf over her shoulders. The scarlet fabric drifted down her sides, covering her breasts and framing her six-pack abs.

“Well? Does this look good on me?” She asked.

“You look fucking sexy Lin.” Mako responded.

Satisfied with his answered she stepped forward and then lowered herself on to Mako’s crotch. When she landed she gave him a deep kiss. Mako could taste his cum mixed in the with the aftertaste of the tea from earlier. He loved it. Lin started grinding her drenched pussy over his groin. Mako put his arms around her sides. They continued to make out as she gyrated her pussy all over his crotch and thighs. She broke a kiss and moved her head so she could whispered into ear.

“Can you get hard for me baby? I need to fuck my good boy today. I already had your tongue but now I want your thick, veiny cock inside of me.” She whispered

Mako moaned. “you know I want to.”

Lin pulled down his collar to reveal his bare skin. She craned her neck and bit him on upper chest.

“fuuuuuck. Lin.” Mako groaned in ecstasy.

That was enough for him as his cock was now hard enough for her lewd mission. She raised herself and grasped his cock with her hand. She aligned the tip at the lips of her pussy and lowered herself on his shaft. They moaned in mutual delight. She went to kiss him again. His favorite thing in world was kissing Lin when he was inside of her.

“Have I ever told you I love your cock?” Lin asked

Mako grinned. “Many times, but I love it every time you tell me.”

Lin started a nice motion with her hips. Mako explored her naked body with his hands. All too my familiar to him now, but still just as intoxicating. She was absolutely wet and very tight for him. He adored the way her walls surrounded his dick. Up and down Lin went. In control again, like always. Still, he wasn’t totally passive. His hands found her nice curvy breasts under his scarf. He started kneading her nipples. He loved how big they got when they were hard.

“oooh” Lin moaned at his ministrations.

They continued their dance of sorts. Lin fucked herself on him and Mako played with her tits. This was one of the angles that hit her just right so she knew she wasn’t going to last long. Especially with the attention Mako was giving to her tits. She felt a joyful tingling building up in her. She increased her pace. Up and down she went on his cock. Each movement bringing her closer and closer to her release.

“fuck fuck” she moaned.

Lin grabbed his hair and started pulling.

“oooh Fuck” Mako scream in ecstasy as he came.

Hot cum squirted onto Lin which pushed her into total bliss. As her world went white and filled with bliss she vaguely felt herself fall on Mako. She laid there with his cock still inside her as she gathered her wits. Mako started gently stroking her hair. When she looked up, she saw Mako grinning.

“I love you.” Mako said when their eyes met.

“Why are you grinning so much?” Lin asked, face still flush.

“Oh, I’m just so happy about everything that happened today.” Mako kissed Lin. “So happy that I can tell you that I love you.” Another kiss “so happy that you let me stay and raise our children.” A kiss again. “I know I sound like a broken record, but these are things make me feel like I’m in a dream and me saying it helps me remember it’s real.” A kiss with a chuckle. “All, that plus I just made love to the hottest woman I know”

Lin laughed. “Well enjoy it while you can, I don’t think I will be limber enough for stuff like in the future.”

Mako kissed her neck. “Then we’ll have to get creative.”

Mako hooked his arm around her and stood up. He started carrying her bridal style to their bedroom.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Lin protested.

“Going to bed.” He said.

Despite her protests he carried her to bed. He gently set her down on the bed. He stepped away to take off his shirt and jacket. He went around the other side. He laid down and started scooting over so they could share some more skin to skin contact. When made his way over to her, Lin was playing with his scarf.  
“Smells like you?” Lin said.

Mako grabbed an end of the scarf and sniffed it “Hmm, I can only smell you.”

Warm feelings flooded Mako. He didn’t know how the thing he treasured the most could more precious to him, but it was.

“Here,” She said as she handed the rest of the scarf to him. “I’m all sweaty and I don’t want to make it gross too.”

Mako didn’t think she could do that. Nevertheless, he took it and rolled over to drop it on the nightstand. He rolled back over and snuggled into Lin. Both of them naked, enjoying the intimate contact. Mako hoped they could still do this after they started their family.

 _Huh_.

Family.

He didn’t really know the word beyond having Bolin to look after. The memories of his parents were so distant to him now. Lin had one. Well he not sure if Lin could call her “family” family. Family were supposed to look after each other—at least that was what the Triple Threats told him—not give each other scars.

Though Mako did have a question. Did Suyin change over the years? And if she did, does he want her around the babies? From what Bolin told him Zaofu seemed nice enough so maybe Suyin did change. He had to ask Lin’s opinion.

“Lin?” Mako asked.

Lin tilted her head. “Yeah?”

“If, um, your sister heard about the babies and wanted to meet them what would you want to do?” Mako asked, uncertain

“Well I wouldn’t be totally surprised. She has like 5 kids.” She said, a little uncertain.

Mako gave her a questioning look.

Lin shrugged. “She sends me cards, I read them once and then throw them away. But I suppose she can if she wants to make the trip out of Zaofu. I don’t think she will.”

Mako was stunned. After all Suyin did to her, Lin was merely apathetic about the prospect of Suyin meeting their children?

“Well I’m against it. Not until she apologizes for the terrible things she did.” Mako declared.

“It’s been years, it doesn’t matter anymore. But whatever, she’s not going to leave Zaofu, it’s a non-issue.” Lin said, with a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

That satisfied Mako, at least for the time being. He still has doubts about Suyin but he figured that he wouldn’t ever meet her so he might as well let sleeping dogs lie.

“All right, no point in getting pissed off over something that won’t come up.” Mako said. He shifted up and kissed Lin. “Alright, it’s a been a long day, I’m going to bed now.”

Mako made himself comfortable in Lin’s embrace. He quickly started drifting off into sleep. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Lin stroking his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I ended this chapter where I wanted to, but whatever. Hopefully this chapter made clear where the main source of drama in this fic will be: The Beifong family.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work? If want to talk about it come join me at my Avatar/Korra discord sever for the discussion of all things Avatar. https://discord.gg/BGDz35t


End file.
